


Without you

by Gal2Bie



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Homophobic Language, Murder, Sad Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gal2Bie/pseuds/Gal2Bie
Summary: Its our wedding anniversary and everything happens so fast...





	Without you

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont read if you dont want sad endings. This is based on the song i have been listening. A beautiful song by Charlie wilson - without You. I recommend to listen to the song while reading it for the feels. Anyways, thats all. Thank you!

_**Love**_  what does it even mean now? Before, i knew what love is, or how love works. But now? I dont anymore. Life is a totall bullshit for me and my sister, but when i found her? Everything change into something good. No, not good. Its great. Amazingly great. But then things change...

\----  
  
_"Nicole, please..please baby..dont die.." i pleaded to my wife who's blood oozing on the floor. My love, my wife, my one great love is on the floor with a knife stabs. Yes stabs. Its not just one but 3 stabs. I lifted her head slowly afraid that if i move reckless she will hurt more than she is now. Tear streaming down my face as i look at her and beg._  
  
_"Oh God please..nicole..baby..stay with me..please.." i hope God is hearing me by now and pray. I craddle her head hopinh she opens her eyes. I can see her chest goes up in down in a ragged breathe. Like she is catching it. Everything happens so fast._

_We are on our wedding anniversary celberation in a restaurant when a guy suddenly hostage me. Not really a guy, he is a boy man, my ex champ. He looks high, he mist be on drugs because of how his been acting and his eyes are so red, sweating furiously as he hold a knife and locked me in his arm then pointed the dead thing to my neck. This scene caused commotion inside the restaurant. Nicole as the sheriff of the town keep her calm and asses the situation even though i can see fear in her eyes while looking at me and champ. Her hands are up like she is telling him she will not do anything stupid to him. But champ is champ. A jealous useless boy man._

  
_"Dont you dare come near us dyke!" He spoke to her with venom in his last word._   
_"Champ..look..calm down..you know..it will not do you any good if you hurt waverly..so please let her go." She retorted with a calm voice trying to convince him not to do whatever plan he is planning._   
_"NO! YOU STOLE HER AWAY FROM ME! YOU CORRUPT HER! YOU TURN HER TO BE JUST LIKE YOU SO SHE COULD LEAVE ME! YOU DYKE PEOPLE HAS NO PLACE ON THIS WORLD!" He shouted and I can feel his arms choking me and the knife is on my neck skin that i flinch when i felt it slowly digging me. If he decide to push it more it will make a hole on my skin and blood will comes out._   
_"Aahh" i wince in pain. Panic is in my system now. I look at my wife and she has this begging and worry eyes._   
_"CHAMP!..NO!..please..listen..whatever you need i will give it to you..just please let waverly go..please..im begging you." Her eyes becomes teary, but then she blink it away. Her face change into something different. She is planning to attack champ._   
_"IF WAVERLY WILL NOT GOING TO BE MINE, MIGHT AS WELL SHE WILL NOT BE YOURS!" He declares and he pull back the knife, i close my eyes waiting for something to stab me. But nothing came. I open my eyes and see Nicole holding champ's wrist that is holding the knife in the air and she twisted it. He screams in pain and let me go. I quickly runaway from him. Nicole grab him at the shirt and flip him down hard. When he is laying on the floor, nicole started to throw punches on his face like she is a woman possessed._   
_"NICOLE! NICOLE! Baby stop!..you will kill him." I screamed at her. I dont want her to kill him, because that is not how she is. She will not forgive herself if she kill someone out of anger. So i have to stop her before my wife regret her action. Nicole snap out of her anger and stop. I exhaled in relieved that she listened._   
_"Oh God, what did i do?" I hear her say. But when she is about to get up from starddling champ, he quickly grabs her collar with his right hand and pull her down and his other hand grip tight the knife back on his left hand then stab nicole at her side. It happens so fast in front of me. Shock fills my whole system that i couldnt move. Then he pulls back the knife and plunge it again at her side. For the 3rd time he push it deep and twisted it. Nicole lay on top of champ motionless. He pushed her out of him and stradle her and ready to stab again when we heard a gun shots. I dont know where it came from. All i know is champ lay down to his side lifelessly with blood flowing at his spot._

_Seeing him down and probably dead, my attention moves back to my wife.  
"Oh God..oh god..NICOLE!" I run towards her side and kneel. My body is shaking at the scene in front of me. I dont know where to touch her or if i should touch her. She coughing hard. Blood comes out from her mouth. Her eyes closed._

_\-----_  
  
With the help of wynonna and the police we rushed nicole to the hospital. The doctors didnt allow us to get inside the emergency operating room.  
"Hey, hey..baby girl..nicole will be fine..she is the strongest woman i ever met." I heard my sister speaks at me as she lift my face and look straight to my eyes. I dont know what to do at the moment so i just cry hard in front of her and she engulf me with her arms. I wish it is nicole. That she will tell me everything will be okay. She is the one who knows how to calm me. She is my rock. I dont know what i will do if i lose her. We waited for hours outside the operating room. Everyone is here, Doc, alice, jeremy, robin and wynonna. After the long wait the surgeon comes out.  
"Who is ms. Haught relative here?" He asked while looking at us and removed his surgical mask. His surgical gloves has blood on it. I crigned knowing that it all came from nicole.  
"I..i am..i am her wife." I stutter as i an shaking. I dont know why but i am sensing something bad about this.  
"Ma'am, your wife suffered a severe stab wound and damage internal organ. She lost a lot of blood. We did everything we could for her. For now we cant say she is totally fine, she is still under observation. We cant let her leave the ICU for now. We have to monitor her 24/7 for any complications."  
"Ca-can..can i see her? Please?" I really and badly wanted to see her. The doctor nods.  
"Yes, but you need to wear a hospital gown, mask to avoid the patient from infection. I have to warn you, if you see her i cant assure you that it will be alright. Everything now depends on how her body will respond after the surgery." He warns me and i nod. Quickly i did as what the doctor said before coming in to the room. My eyes go wide upon seeing my wife. She is connected to some machine and tubes. Seeing her like this, i wanted to kill champ on my own. Tears stream down to my face . My heartche seeing her like this, but what hurts most is i cant do anything to help her. I move to her side of the bed and pulled a chair next to her. The beeping of her heart monitor is what telling me she is alive. Barelly alive. I manage to place my hand on top of her and caress it smoothly.  
"Baby..im so sorry..im sorry..if..if i shouldnt have stopped you..you will not end up like this..im sorry" i dont know if she is hearing me, but i really sorry. I regret my action awhile ago at the restaurant. I really do. I feel like i am the one to blame for her being here.  
"Nic..nicole..baby..please dont give up..i havent said it to you as many times, but I do..I do love you Nicole Rayleigh Haught. You are the only one i love. You are my other half...i dont know how to live, if living is without you anymore...please come back to me..i need you and i love you so much." I declare and squeeze gently her hand. Then later on i felt her finger move a bit.  
"Nicole?..baby?" I felt hopeful and look up to her. Slowly she opens her eyes. I see her manage to plaster a smile after she sees me. I wipe my tears away and smile back at her. She tries to open her mouth and speak while a tube is on her mouth.  
"Hey, baby..save your strength. Ill call the doctor." I stopped her, but she shook her head slowly.  
"No, you need to see a doctor, Baby. He will be here soon." I insists and press the call button on her bed side. The doctor come quickly. He examines nicole quickly. Nicole is so persistent on trying to speak. She wants to remove the tube from her mouth. The doctor helped her, but he said he will put it back. Nicole give him a slight nod and smile at him in appreciation.  
"I think she wants to speak with you ma'am" the doctor face and told me. I nod and walk closer to her bed.  
"Baby what is it?" I asked her lovingly and she opens her mouth. She is like whispering my name

_As i read her lips. No voice really comes out. Mostly air. So i leaned down near her face and listen so close to her. I pull my hear at the other side so she will not be distracted with it._  
"Wa..ver..ly.." i now can hear her soft and airy. I cant help but smile as i hear her say my name. I really love it when she says my name.  
"Im here baby, im listening. What is it?"  
"I..lo...ve..yo..u..so..much" she said. I pull back and look at her in the eyes.  
"I love you too baby. More than anything. Please get better so i can be in your arms again, okay? I need you nicole. Please dont leave me, okay?..Alice is outside baby. Everybody is waiting for you. We need you nicole..so much." I told her and thats the truth. She manage to do her popular dimple smile that caught me and fall in love with her so much. I lean down again when i see her try to open her mouth again to speak.  
"Te..ll..them..i..lo..ve..th..em..too.." she said with a bit of difficulty. Her eyes is slowly closing.  
"I will nicole. But it will be better if you say it to them personally. Okay? We will want for you. You will comeback to us." I said and her eyes are closed but smile slightly. Then her heart monitor start beeping loud. We all looked at it and see that the line goes straight.  
"Oh no! Oh no! NICOLE! Nicole!..please god no.." i tried to shake her shoulder. The doctor and nurses come and get me off near her and they start to revive her.

_\-----  
  
_**That day, was the last day i ever saw her beautiful eyes and smile. She passed away. That day was also the day i died. My heart died together with her at that moment and time. Heaven knows where my heart is now. Its with her. Its been a month after that incident but it feels like that it just happened yesterday. Waking up everyday without her is lifeless. Trying to busy myself with things around me even my family and friends help me recover and be distracted from the pain, but stil in the end I am left alone with a broken heart. I know crying every night alone wont bring her back to me, but if I can talk to a genie or God, i will wish to bring her back to me. But i know wherever she is not, she is free from pain and happy. Moving on is really hard for me to do because she is my life, but i need and i have to move on for her and for us. I will never love anyone else the way i love her. I have her in my heart forever and always.**  
  
**"Thank you for everything nicole. I love you baby so much. I missed you." Tear fall from my eyes as i place the boque of flower i order from the shop on her tomb stone. I will never get tired of visiting you everyday here my love, until my last breathe. __  
**


End file.
